1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide module for use in optical fibers communications network and the like.
2. Related Art
An optical waveguide module is generally formed with a module unit which connects an end face of an optical waveguide and end faces of optical fibers and is housed in a housing sealed with nitrogen gas or the like. In this optical waveguide module, a covering member for the optical fibers is fixed to a part of the housing in order to stabilize the module unit.
Various methods for increasing the strength of a coupling part between the end faces of an optical waveguide and optical fibers have been studied. With respect to the coupling part of the optical waveguide and the optical fibers, there have been many restrictions, such as, for example, the necessity of centering the optical axis and the use of synthetic resin material having a refractive index which matches those of the optical waveguide and the optical fibers.
The optical waveguide and the optical fibers may be connected in an arrangement as shown in FIG. 1 to ensure complete connection. A block 3 is mounted on an upper surface of a waveguide board 2 on which an optical waveguide 1 is formed, a connector 5 connected to the end faces of the optical fibers 4 is positioned to abut against the end face of the waveguide board 2 and the end face of the block 3 and fixed with a bonding agent.
In the arrangement shown in FIG. 1, the block 3 is mounted on the waveguide board 2 and the strength of the coupling part of the waveguide board 2 and the optical fibers 4 is increased by increasing the contact area with the connector 5. However, this method requires considerable work in aligning the block 3.